User blog:Eth3792/Cost analysis - v7.2.0
Introduction The adds three 2018 DPI cars: the Cadillac DPI-V.R, the Acura ARX-05, and the Mazda RT24-P, as well as the game's first two Hondas, the S2000 GT and the NSX-R. There are also flashbacks for the FXX K and Spyder Weissach Package, an LTS for the Centenario LP 770-4, two new bonus series for the Hondas (featuring the Silvia and RX-7), and two new Exclusive Series for the SRT Hellcat and Centenario. Some terms used in this post include: *Immediate bonuses: Bonuses immediately attainable after earning the car at LTS (or SE) upgrade level. *Short-term net: Net cost of earning the car with minimum PR. (LTS rewards - cost of upgrades + immediate bonuses) *Completion bonuses: Bonuses not attainable with LTS upgrades, but attainable with less than full upgrades. *Completion net: Net cost of earning the car and attaining said bonuses. (Short-term net + completion bonuses - cost of extra upgrades) *FU bonuses: Bonuses only attainable after fully upgrading (e.g. Exclusive Series). *FU net: Net cost of completing every event this car can complete alone. (Immediate + completion + FU bonuses - full upgrade cost) *Future bonuses: 100% bonuses for which this car is just one of the required cars. *Long-term net: FU (or completion) net plus future bonuses. *Net discount: How much you save by earning the car through an LTS or SE. (cost of the car + LTS/SE rewards) Limited Time Series New Cars Cadillac DPi-V.R, Mazda RT24-P, and Acura ARX-05 Championships *Minimum cost to finish: -495 (PR 90.6: 3333333) *LTS rewards: 130 , and either Cadillac DPI-V.R, Mazda RT24-P, or Acura ARX-05 *Immediate bonuses (44 ): **2018 Season: 44 (??%) *'Short-term net: -321 ' *Completion cost: -465? (PR 92.9: -1 Drivetrain, Suspension, Tires & Wheels?) *Completion bonuses (31 ): **2018 Season: 31 (100%) *'Long-term net: -755 ' *Car cost: -850 *'Net discount: -980 (56% savings)' Cost-wise, the second-tier upgrades are fairly costly at a total of 495 , but including the 130 completion bonus, the net initial cost is still less than half of the raw cost of buying. Going for all three cars (and upgrading one to PR 92.9) will net you -1,485 to keep a full garage and 100% completion. Series-wise, there's only 2018 Season and it will probably stay that way. You can also earn 10 from IMSA GTD Exhibition (note: uses only the Cadillac), but this can be done for free anytime. Car-wise, the cars should be interesting to drive, with more power and slightly less relative grip than the GT3s. Future-wise, there will be a WTTT for these cars in a few weeks; all three will be loaned, and I expect to see all three in group A, simllar to the IMSA GTD week. Chances are there will also be an OMP round for these three in a future update, but other than that, we probably won't see much more out of these cars. Honda NSX-R Championship *Minimum cost to finish: -186 (PR 32.7: 1444224) *LTS rewards: 130 and Honda NSX-R *Immediate bonuses (33 ): **VTEC VS Wankel: 33 (??%) also be reached with FU [[MAZDA RX-7 SPIRIT R (FD)|Mazda RX-7 Spirit]] *'Short-term net: -23 ' *Completion cost: -89 (PR 35.7: -1 Engine = 4444344) *Completion bonuses (23 ): **VTEC VS Wankel: 23 (100%) *'Long-term net: -89 ' *Car cost: -200 *'Net discount: -330 (79% savings)' Cost-wise, this car seems to be the debut of a new upgrade tree with -only upgrades in tiers 2, 3, and 5. While slightly gold-heavier (LTS = 188 v 109; series completion = 275 v 254; FU = 340 v 326), the LTS compensation is quite a bit higher than usual, making the 2/3/5 tree actually a better deal overall than the 2/4 tree. Series-wise, as usual there's only one series, VTEC VS Wankel. A FU RX-7 Spirit can complete all but the last two Cup events, meaning the Honda is only really necessary if you're going to upgrade to 35.7 and 100% the series. However, I wouldn't be surprised to see the NSX-R get another series in the near future, and there's a good chance that this will come in the form of an ES in the next update. Future-wise, next week's WTTT will have the NSX-R as the top option, making for an easily gold-positive group A run (152 from LTS to FU). At the very least, upgrading to 35.7 will likely move your time from C to B to save an additional 50 . And as mentioned before, I wouldn't be surprised if the NSX-R gets another series, possibly an ES. Honda S2000 GT Championship *Minimum cost to finish: -143 (PR 14.2: 3333333) *LTS rewards: 43 and Honda S2000 GT *Immediate bonuses (24 ): **Japanese Sport Showdown: 24 (??%) also be reached with FU [[NISSAN SILVIA (S15)|Nissan Silvia (S15)]] *'Short-term net: -76 ' *Completion cost: -72 (PR 16.2: -2 Engine = 3444444) *Completion bonuses (19 ): **Japanese Sport Showdown: 19 (100%) *'Long-term net: -129 ' *Car cost: -160 *'Net discount: -203 (61% savings)' Cost-wise, looks like EA has finally developed the Midas touch with RR3. Despite having 28/28 gold upgrades, it's still a good bit cheaper than the NSX-R; however, the rewards are also far lower, making it more expensive anyway in the end. Series-wise, you heard it here first: the S2000 GT will almost certainly have an Exclusive Series in the next update. There's no way FM can throw the first ever gold-only car at us and not give us an exclusive reward for rolling with it. Currently, however, there's only Japanese Sport Showdown, which can be mostly completed with the Silvia alone. (I'm surprised this is only the Silvia's third series, given how ubiquitous it is in RR3!) Future-wise, there will be a WTTT starring the S2000 GT in a couple weeks, and as mentioned earlier, I'd actually be shocked if it doesn't get an ES in 7.2.5. Existing Cars Lamborghini Centenario Championship WIP Special Events Flashbacks [https://rr3.fandom.com/wiki/Lions_of_Leipzig_(v7.2.0) Lions of Leipzig (v7.2)] *Length: 7 days *Stages: 7 *Minimal upgrades: 0000000 *Recommended upgrades: 2112112 (R$-only) *Rewards: 60 , Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package *Difficulty: very easy *Unlocks: Concept Car Clash, Breakneck Legends, Porsche Ascendancy The second flashback to Lions of Leipzig lets the player battle Magnus and 20 Cayman GT4s through 7 stages of racing. *The first stage has you driving a Cayman yourself to get the hang of the Leipzig test track, and like most one-off Special Event stages, is fairly easy to complete without upgrades. *The next two stages are based at Hockenheimring and Nürburgring, respectively, to let you get the hang of the Spyder Weissach Package. *Finally, the flashback finishes with four stages back at Leipzig, completing Speed Snap, Speed Record, Hunter, and Autocross events at each track, as well as taking a timed lap at all three (although only the Dynamic Circuit's lap is an actual Time Trial event). *Stages 2-6 each contain a long race where the goal is simply to finish any lap at or above a given average speed "without going off track," though there seems to be a bit of tolerance. *The final three stages each culminate in a race where the goal is to win (finish 3rd or better in stage 5), again "without going off-track." *The most difficult event of the flashback is probably the Autocross at the long On-road Circuit (stage 7.1), though if you lose several times you should be able to get the bots down quite a bit. If you're still having trouble, try braking very late for the hairpin and sliding sideways into the wall to halt your momentum instantly. [https://rr3.fandom.com/wiki/No_Compromise_(v7.2.0) No Compromise (v7.2)] WIP New Series Bonus Series Pro/Am: Japanese Sport Showdown The bonus series for the new S2000 GT, JSS brings back the ubiquitous Nissan Silvia for a 20-tier trip to all of the recent tracks. The most interesting event may be the Silvia's Time Trial at Circuit of The Americas National Circuit. Attaining the Silvia should not be an issue for anyone reading this, and fully upgraded, it will net you 24 (96%). You'll need the S2000 GT nearly fully upgraded (series 16.2, FU 17.2) to complete the last two Cup events. Check back when the Honda S2000 GT Championship becomes available for a full cost analysis. Pro: VTEC VS Wankel The NSX-R's bonus series pits it against the classic Mazda RX-7 Spirit. Like the Silvia, the Mazda's new Time Trial is at Circuit of The Americas National Circuit, a track the car has never been to before in RR3. If you own the Mazda, R$ upgrades will get you to tier 11, which should be enough to receive the 25% and 50% bonuses for 18 . Fully upgraded (it has an ES), it will come up 0.1 PR short of the second-to-last Cup event, netting you another 15 for the 75% bonus. The Honda will need to be nearly FU (series 35.7, FU 37.0) to finish the two remaining events. Check back when the Honda NSX-R Championship is available for a full cost analysis. Motorsports IMSA DPi: Exhibition As an Exhibition series, no car purchase or upgrades is required to complete the 6 tiers and earn 10 . Note that only the Cadillac DPi-V.R is included. IMSA DPi: 2018 Season The three new prototype cars go head-to-head in the 2018 installment of IMSA DPi. The series is structured so that every third tier is a Time Trial, though you'll likely need to complete each non-TT tier to unlock the next one. The last few tiers haven't been entered as I'm writing this; check back in a bit for more info. Exclusive v7.2 brings Exclusive Series for two more existing cars: Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat *Cost (from scratch): -275 purchase, -307 upgrades *Cost (from series 100% upgrades): -276 *Rewards: +100 The Hellcat was recently featured in RR3's 6th Birthday Celebration, and was available to "purchase" for 0 on Feb 28. However, before now you only needed to purchase two upgrades for 31 to 100% its main series, Unleashed World Series. Fortunately the generous 100 reward helps a bit to make up the difference! Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4 *Cost (from scratch): -850 purchase, -886 upgrades *Cost (from LTS upgrades): -340? *Cost (from series 100% upgrades): -70 *Rewards: +100 The Centenario ES pays slightly low compared to the cost of the car, but if you've upgraded it to complete Hypercar Club, you should be in the positive after purchasing the final upgrade and completing this series. The LTS in this update makes for a good way to get this car without shelling out 850 to purchase it. Weekly Time Trial Tournament Coming soon... Category:Blog posts